Music Soothes The Savage Beast
by BroadBeginnings
Summary: Quiet, 16 year old Taylor Carter dedicated her whole life to her dog and her music. Her best friend, Danny Mahealani, attempts to pull her into being more social by introducing her to the tight-knit group of friends at Beacon Hills lead by Scott McCall. Taylor has to learn to be more social, but in the meanwhile she teaches things of her own to the group. (OC/?) (Rating may change)
1. The Princess and The Dog

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

Music soothes the savage beast

Chapter 1: The Princess and The Dog

* * *

Danny's eyes scanned the room, clearing not paying attention to the notes his teacher was writing on the board. He had an odd feeling in his stomach, as though he was worried. Although, he didn't know what he would be worried about. The bell rang, signalling his freedom. He immediately packed his things up and darted out of the room. After practice for band was cancelled, but he needed to grab his trumpet from the room so he could practice over the weekend. The sound of a piano grew louder as he came closer and opened the door. The first thing in view was a familiar face with a concentrated expression.

A smile grew across Danny's cheeks as he walked forward and sat beside his friend. Her eyes opened and looked to him, beginning to play more softly.

"I thought you went home already," Danny muttered through a grin, "Didn't you have a free period?"

"Band may be cancelled, but I still need to practice." His smile dropped, eyes burrowing a hole in her skull as she turned back the the sheet of music. She never did stop practicing, not that he saw anyways. Sometimes, he wondered if her music sheets were more of a friend in her mind than he was.

"Taylor," he put his hands onto hers, pulling them from the ivory keys, "You've got it already and you know it." She shrugged lightly and bit her lip. "Besides, you've got to take Vincent to the vet in an hour... Let me take you home. " He gave her a smile and got up from the bench, motioning for her to follow. She let out a soft laugh and stood up as she grabbed her book bag and music.

. × .

"Mom, I'm home," Taylor called out and walked into the living room to find her mother asleep on the couch, Vincent balled up at her feet. He shot up at the sound of her voice, hopping off the couch to greet her. Her mother stirred awake from the movement while Taylor chuckled, lightly petting his head.

"That dog is going to be the end of me," Taylor's mother huffed and began to stretch. "He's been whining all day." She sat up and stared very seriously at her daughter, who was knelt down and quiet, hands rhythmically stroking her friends head. He was as tall as she was when she sat like that. "Honey, he's ten years old... I'm not sure-"

"I know," Taylor spoke softly, looking up only for a moment before wrapping her dog in her arms and petting his side. He instantly stopped moving around and lowered his head. Her face pressed against his nuzzle and her eyes shut to take in the moment. She always had a way of calming him down, causing him to go from hyper to tired in moments. With one last squeeze, she stood up to latch his leash onto his collar. "I better get going. I'll see you later, okay mom?" Her mom nodded and watched Taylor walk out of the house before letting out a soft sigh.

Vincent happily trotted down the sidewalk, Taylor walking along side. "Don't worry Vinny, you're always going to be my best friend." He seemed to look at her for a moment before continuing onward.

. × .

Taylor looked at Vincent one last time before pushing open the vet's door. The office was completely empty, but she heard voices somewhere in the backroom where Dr. Deaton always took Vincent. Scanning the room, Taylor slid her fingers onto the counter as her lips pressed together. A few more words were said in the back, though they were unclear to Taylor, before Dr. Deaton paced out of the backroom. "Taylor, good to see you." She nodded, biting at the inside of her lip.

"We're a little early, I hope that's okay," she muttered the last part as she peered down at her dog again.

"You look more nervous than he does," Deaton commented with a smile, hoping she's loosen up a little. "I'll just have my assistant take him to the back and we'll check him out." She forced a smile and nodded. Dr. Deaton turned and called out, "Scott?"

It wasn't unusual to see Scott here, Taylor's seen him here plenty, although he had never handled her dog. She knew him from school and sometimes saw him play lacrosse with Danny. Sometimes Danny would mention him, usually about his strange behavior and extreme mood swings. Other than that, she knew practically nothing about him. As he walked out from the back, she noticed the way his face was twisted. He was worried about something, obviously. She was, too, though she had a feeling he wasn't concerned about her dog's old age. He gave her a small smile as Taylor handed him the leash. She took a step back, "I trust you, doctor, so I'm going to stop by the store for a minute. I'll be back soon." She licked her lips and nodded at Scott, "Please... Take care of him, okay?"

Scott watched Taylor as she nervously stepped back. He gave her a reassuring nod. Scott's never seen her this worried about anything, usually she was the one who was calm. But watching her hide her dark green eyes under her bangs, cut straight over her eyebrows (The haircut she's had since she moved here, though her hair was grown out to her lower back by now). She was always consistent, always quiet, except for now. He shook his head and moved Vincent to the back for examinations.

. × .

Taylor stepped into the grocery store, hurrying around to find ingredients for the stew she wanted to prepare when she got home. Her brothers demanded beef and vegetable stew for tonight and she already had some steak made to cut up. While getting the fresh vegetables from the cooler, an arm shot out in front of her and grabbed the carrots that were level her face. She froze, peeking to her side to see a familiar face. Isaac Lahey. He was known for his attitude, though there was a rumor going around that he was a bit of a sociopath.

As Isaac looked down at her, his big, bored eyes stared her down and his eye brows flicked while he shifted his jaw around. Taylor stared back for what seemed like a lifetime, calm expression pushing his attitude right back. After a second, a voice called out to him, though he held the gaze for a moment before taking the first step away from her. Her eyes continued to follow him as he went back the the older woman. She looked like Scott, with long, thick hair and an annoyed expression, and she seemed to have a certain amount of control on him. When they left the isle, Taylor let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and shook her head. If he's not a sociopath, he's definitely something.

. × .

The bags of groceries began weighing down her arms as she paced back to the vet, worry consuming her again. She used her hip to push open the door and hurried to put the groceries down on the closest chair. She approached the counter again, trying her best to control her breathing as she attempted to call out, "Dr. Deaton?" Her hands shook for a moment, she squeezed them to calm it. Dr. Deaton emerged from the back with a grin, Vincent walking beside him. He opened the gate to pass her the leash.

"Vincent's going to be just fine," He gave Vincent one last stroke before closing the gate and speaking to her over the counter, "I think he's a got a few more years on him. Now, he did have a few ticks. You're going to have to give him this," he handed her a bottle of large pills, "right after every meal he has. He should also get this medicine just to keep any more ticks off. It's just a dropper, you put it between his shoulder blades once every morning." He handed a palm-sized applicator to Taylor and gave her a soft smile as she grinned at Vincent.

"Thank you so much," she chimed, bending down to hold Vincent again.

"He's also one of the most beautiful border collies I've seen in a while," Deaton noted, just as a conversation piece. He's known Taylor since she moved her. She was seven years old, with a new puppy in her arms as her mother and step-father lead her into the office. Same hairstyle as she's always had, same soft-spoken personality as well.

"That's because he's full of wonder," she muttered, hands on either sides of Vinny's head, fingers stroking behind his ears. She looked up to Deaton and smiled, "I should go, I have to make dinner. Thank you!" She grabbed her dog's leash and picked up her load of groceries, bright smile across her face.

On the way home, Vinny made a point to sniff everything he didn't recognize and Taylor would just stop and wait patiently. He loved to know new things and new people. It's what she loved most about him. Once home, she opened the gate to let him roam about the yard while she made dinner. As she walked inside, she called out to her brothers, "Nathan! Julian!" They came running downstairs, excited and pushing each other around in a race. Nathan towered over his nine year old brother, though he was only twelve. He was almost taller than Taylor, though she was pretty short to begin with.

"Who wants to help make dinner?"

* * *

**A/N This story begins at the very end of season 3A and will progress though aligned with season 3B in time. The first few chapters will be somewhere between 3 A and 3 B. Also, the canon ships may be altered to fit the story. May. It depends on how 3 B ends up. Thats why the story will be a few episodes behind to make time for plotting.**

******I did use this as an opener because I thought it was important for everyone to know Taylor before she begins to hang out with the show's 'clique'. :) **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see happen! Criticism welcome! Thank you!

**Updates will occur weekly, though if there are enough reviews it may be released sooner. :)**


	2. Something in the Eyes

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

_**Music Soothes the Savage Beast**_

Chapter 2: Something in the Eyes

* * *

Scott slammed a stack of books down, causing Allison and the rest of the group to jump in their seat. "One more assignment and it's gonna take a lot more than my powers to carry these books." Stiles whistled from the other side of him, leaning back in his chair.

"Come back to the dark side, Scott," Stile jokes, picking up his practically empty book back to toss against his chest, "We don't have to carry anything."

"That's too bad," Isaac jumped into the conversation, adjusting as he smirked across the table, "Maybe you'd be a better lacrosse player if you actually lifted something once in a while." Stiles shot a look to him, throwing a grape at him.

"Maybe you should put your books in your locker instead of carrying them around all day," Lydia remarked, "Just pick them up before lacrosse." Scott squinted, momentarily wondering why he didn't think of that. He's been distracted lately, the darkness filling up all of his thoughts and time. He looked down, all sounds drowning out as he wondered if Allison and Stiles always paid attention, or if the darkness made it hard to concentrate for them as well.

Stiles nudged his arm, pulling him back in. They exchanged a look, one that read that it was just the darkness but they were going to be okay. It was sympathetic, one that only the three of them could ever exchange as the others would never be as exposed or overwhelmed as them. Scott looked away, eyes catching someone walking past the table. Taylor Carter. He immediately began walking in her direction, following her to the snack line. Isaac's eyes tracked him, just to be sure where he was going. He made a point to silently watch him as a sort of favor to his mother for letting him stay. And because he was concerned, himself.

Scott reached out, tapping on Taylor's shoulder. She turned around, a shocked expression on her face. The only person she really talked to in school was Danny, and he had just left. Seeing Scott talk to her in school was more than rare, it had never happened before. Except the one time he needed to borrow a pencil because all he had was a pen.

He gave her a small wave, "Hey, what's up?" Taylor looked around, and then back at him, a shy smile growing on her face. He smiled back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh," She looked down, smile growing. Interacting was not her strong suite. Soon, her face was red and her ears began to follow. "Nothing, I guess. Just... Getting my lunch."

"Oh, cool. Me too, me too. Did you put that medicine on Vincent, and give him his pills?" He searched for conversation, watching as she only grew uncomfortable. She gave a small nod, shifting positions.

"Yeah, he wasn't very excited about it but he took it pretty well." He smiled, nodding a few times. From the table, Isaac stared at the two talking. He recognized her from last week, but he had no idea she went here. He tilted his head back, wonder growing in his head. In the background, Allison was ranting about her finals work and Lydia was occasionally speaking. Stiles was trying to say something to Isaac.

"Who's that?" Isaac asked, attitude in his voice as he interrupted all the conversations that were going on. Stiles and Allison turned around, Lydia peered over them. All began to watch as the two conversed. Scott seemed a little embarrassed, probably about having to start putting himself out there again. The girl, however, looked so uncomfortable that she might as well be in a cat woman suite.

"That's Taylor Carter," Stiles replied, still watching the two talk. After a moment, he turned around to face Isaac. "She's gone here for nine years." Isaac nodded his head, a slightly impressed look on his face. He knew the last comment was directed towards his blatant disregard for anyone outside of their group of friends.

"I harassed her last Friday."

Stiles stared at him in amazement. "It's official. You are the worst person I've ever met."

"She just stared me down until I left. I was a little uncomfortable myself to be honest."

Allison stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

Isaac let out a single airy laugh, still watching her, wondering if she'd do it again. "She jumped when I grabbed something in front of her. So, I had a little fun with it. I didn't think she'd stare back." Stiles laughed sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Danny would kill you if you messed with her," Stiles looked over at Danny's table, and then noticed Danny looking back. Immediately, he started tapping on Isaac arm. "Okay, you have to stop staring at her, like now." He looked back at Danny, who began looking for what Isaac was staring at. "I will shove wolfsbane right up your ass, I swear."

"You're threatening a monster, but you're afraid of a gay lacrosse player." Isaac smirked. Across the campus, Taylor caught his gaze, feeling herself stop breathing again. Scott kept talking, at first not noticing. She stared back, pressing her lips together in hopes to seem unafraid. On the inside she was a bundle of nerves, she knew something was off about Isaac and she wasn't so sure it was because he was an assumed sociopath. Scott checked his phone as they stared. Her head lifted, emotionless expression pushing on his amused one. She caught a breathe, holding onto it again.

"Well would you look at that." Isaac smirked, the others turning to look again. Stiles immediately looked to Danny, who was standing to get out of his chair. He took a deep breathe, worry growing in his face.

Danny was more than protective towards Taylor, he was like a second dad. Stiles remembered distinctly being threatened by Danny for even mentioning her in the wrong way while they changed after lacrosse. It's been that way since she moved to Beacon Hills. Seeing her speak with Scott was promising, but the stares from his strange, rag-tag group was more than concerning. Afraid she'd be pulled into the wrong situation, he paced to Taylor and Scott, seeing her staring right back at Isaac. He stood between the two, arm slinging around her neck.

"Hey, Ethan wants to show you something," Danny smiled at Taylor as she snapped out of her gaze, regularly breathing once more. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning back to give his group a questioning look, although the way they all looked down at their plates and tried to act casual told him he didn't even have to ask. He looked back at Taylor, who had suddenly turned into a completely open person. She was grinning up at Danny.

"Can't it wait? I'm hungry." She pointed up the line. Danny shook his head.

"I'll get it for you. Same as always, right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She immediately jogged off towards Ethan, who was waving openly towards her. He knew the drill by now, pulling out his phone to find the latest band he had listened to. She sat beside him, shyly tucking her hair behind her ears.

Danny tilted his head back, staring suspiciously at Scott. His shoulders rolled forward, arms crossed against his chest.

"What's up, Scott?"

Scott shook his head, awkwardly exhaling as his hands moved to his back pockets. "Not... Not much."

"You're a nice guy, Scott," Danny paused, "We're friends. If there's something you want with Tay, you can tell me, can't you?"

"We were just talking," he put his hands up, "I swear."

"You've got nothing to do with Isaac?"

"Isaac?" Scott snapped his head to Isaac, who immediately looked away, eyes moving around in hopes to find something to look at besides Scott's glare. Scott sighed, scratching behind his neck, "I had no idea what was happening. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but control him... Or whatever the hell you do." Scott was sure he meant the time Isaac attacked Ethan at the rest stop. Ever since then, coach would always tell Scott everything Isaac did wrong, as a joke of course. Danny stepped forward in line, laying money on the counter as he got the same snacks Taylor got every single day. As he began to walk off, Scott called out to him.

"Hey, why is she so important to you?" Danny gave a small smile, air blowing through his nose amusement. Shaking his head, he turned back around.

"Look at her. Her eyes tell a story."

. × .

Taylor pulled her feet under her, staring at the book in her lap with disinterest. This was her third attempt at studying for her physics class. The first was interrupted by an all out grooming session, in which she put her hair in ten different styles before deciding on a messy bun. The second was stopped by a sudden urge to eat, or do anything but physics honestly. She had all weekend to do it, which motivated her even less. She shifted positions a few times, face crinkling as she rolled in her bed. It was always a struggle to focus on anything science related. All she wanted to do was read a book and play some music and sing a little, maybe some dancing. Giving into one of her more primal urges, she reached for her stereo remote and turned on the Paramore CD already in the tray. Smile growing, her body moved around and she completely ignored the book shifting in her lap. Caught up in the moment, she fell back, flipping right off the bed. Her book followed, landing beside her. From her bed, her phone began to buzz, causing her to shoot up to look at it.

Reaching out, she answered the phone, "Hello?" She shifted and crawled back up on the bed, using the remote to turn the music back off.

_"Can I come over?"_ It was Danny. It wasn't the first late night request she had gotten from him. Her mom was okay with it because of how long they've known each other, and her mom was one of the first people he came out to. Right after Taylor, of course.

"Yeah, sure." As soon as she said it, her mother called her name from the staircase.

"Taylor, Danny's here!" She smiled and shook her head.

"Send him up." She heard him trudge up the steps and into her room, a large grin spread across his cheeks.

"Guess who just went on the best date of his life?" She rolled her eyes, making room on the bed for him to lie down.

Head on his shoulder, she replied, "Tell me all about it."

As he dove into the details of his evening with Ethan, she listened quietly, occasionally nodding to show she was still awake. Her eyes began to close, but then would open after a moment. As the talking died out, her eyes stayed shut longer. Out of the long silence, Danny began to speak again.

"Hey, Tay?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Do you like to talk to Scott?"

She paused, thinking about it. "I don't dislike it."

"Does Isaac scare you?"

Again, she took a moment. Her thought raced back to last week, when he stared her down at the supermarket and again today during lunch. She thought about how she held her ground, although she wasn't so sure she wasn't scared. She wondered if all he would ever do is stare. Would he take it further? Did he dislike her? She was almost sure he didn't even know who she was.

Finally, she answered, "I don't think he'll hurt me."

"That wasn't the question."

"No, I'm not scared of him."

Danny looked down at her, already knowing all of this. He shifted his head against hers and looked back up at the ceiling. "Are you comfortable around Scott?"

Taylor shook her head against his arm but then reconsidered. "Well, I'm more comfortable than I am usually. But not this comfortable." Danny laughed, head moving to the side again.

"I hope not. I don't think Scott is gay... So, this would be wildly inappropriate."

"Wow, okay dad." Taylor lightly chuckled, closing her eyes. An image of Isaac flew through her mind, his blue eyes staring intensely down at her as he displayed hostility in all his body movements. She pressed her lips together, like she did she they stared each other down earlier that day. Something was off about Isaac Lahey. There was something in his eyes that spoke stories more than his lips ever would.

* * *

**Man, I really wanted to get this out sooner! Finals are starting next week, so I'm working my little butt off to have a few chapters done and ready to post when I need them. Been working on this all day! **

**Tell me what you think! I really appreciate the feedback! I'm glad that this story is getting its fair share of views, it's really exciting to share my writing with you guys. Please, tell me who you wanna see Taylor with! It doesn't have to be a character currently in the story, either! As long as it follows who's still canonly in Beacon Hills, I'm willing to consider. Plus, I'm really interested in what you guys think! **

**Thank you so much! **


	3. The Midget and the Giant

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

**_Music Soothes the Savage Beast_**

Chapter 3: The Midget and the Giant

* * *

A light beamed into through the window, hitting against Danny's face as he squinted and blinked himself awake. His phone was going off in his right hand, buzzing incessantly as though somebody was continuously calling him. In the other hand was Taylor's shoulder, which he was using to curl her against his side. She laid against him, sound asleep in her own dream that was probably filled with beautiful music and a couple of puppies around her feet. As he wondered what the dream entailed, his phone kept buzzing in his hand. He rolled his eyes, looking to the screen. _Scott McCall_. He looked back to Taylor, still blissfully snoring in her dream land. He pressed on his phone, answering Scott's call and lightly pressing it to his ear.

As quietly as possible, he whispered, "Scott?"

_"Hey, Danny. Do you happen to know where Ethan is?"_

"Probably home, sleeping, like I just way." He almost rose his voice sarcastically, but then stopped himself as he felt her lightly stir. "Look, Taylor's still sleeping. Can't you call later?"

_"You're with Taylor?"_

"That would be why I'm whispering," he sighed, putting his head on Taylor's fluffy pillow. Her whole room was crowded with teenage items: Fluffy pillows, a stereo, a laptop, bright colors, and a fluffy rug to match. One wall was bombarded with books, bookcases lined one against another to create a mini library for her. It was even organized by genre and author. Against her desk was a guitar and next to her computer was a recording system and microphone.

_"Good, the-" _Somebody on the other line, who wasn't Scott, groaned and said something that Danny couldn't make out, and then the line was cut. Danny took a deep breathe and put his phone down besides him and drifted back to sleep, despite the light pouring on his face.

.

Scott glared over at Stiles, who was holding his phone behind him. "Stiles, what the hell?"

"Have you forgotten a slightly important detail? If you look around, Isaac is no where to be found!"

Scott paused and then shoved his hands into hair. "You're right, I'm sorry." He ruffled his locks and moved his hands to the back of his neck. Stiles huffed, dropping Scott's phone on his bed.

"We should go check with Ethan," Stiles admitted, turning to Scott. He shook his head in response.

"I don't think he'd just leave to kick Ethan's ass, especially since he's just a beta."

Stiles scoffed, sitting in Scott's computer chair. "That didn't stop his stupid little werewolf ass from making a scene at the rest stop. Plus, Aiden and Ethan are omegas now."

Scott sat on the bed, "He was surrounded by people, there was nothing Ethan could do. He knew that." Stiles' head shot up, staring suspiciously at Scott.

"This isn't just reason talking," Stiles interrogated, "is it?" Scott shook his head, looking very seriously up at Stiles.

"Stiles, what happened at lunch yesterday?"

.

Taylor awoke right around eight. Danny was fast asleep as she crawled out of bed to get ready for her morning walk. Every moment of her weekend days were planned out and routine. Wake up, go for a walk, take a shower, piano practice, lunch, vocal lessons, Vincent needs to go for a walk, guitar practice, the boys need dinner made, one more walk, sleep. She did it every weekend, mostly. It wasn't OCD, just her own way to keep up with everything on her plate. It's always worked for her.

Sliding on her yoga pants and t-shirt, she peeked over at Danny as he woke from his slumber. She watched as he rubbed his eyes lightly. "Going for a walk?" She nodded lightly, bending down to tie her shoes. "Be careful."

.

Off in the woods, Isaac pressed his back against a large rock, picking up smaller ones as his eyes gazed over the lake. The sun had risen, yet he didn't move from his spot to rejoin Scott. Ms. McCall was probably worried, Scott probably thought he was causing trouble. Usually, that was enough to draw him back to the house, but all night and morning he found himself content with only his thoughts. Standing up, he shifted the rocks in his palm around with his thumb before plucking one to toss across the water. As it skipped, the waves rippled around gently. He thought of an emotionless expression. He skipped another, rock flipping high and then low. He thought of the calm blink of an eye. His pulse jumped. Another rock; He thought of a hard pressed line that shifted in discomfort. Another. Another. Another. His claws bore through his nails, his chest rising and falling so high and low, quick and soft. Suddenly he wasn't calm, he was overwhelmed. He was angry. Suddenly, he wasn't okay with being alone.

Feeling himself begin to turn, he wheezed and strained his neck up. His heart rate went crazy, legs tensing beneath him. He searched for anything to bring him back, but only found himself beginning to sweat. He pushed his hands against his temples, pebbles still in his palm began digging into his skull. More smells filled his nostrils and the sound of woodland creatures dashing across the land entered his ears. And then the sound of a quiet hum. It got closer, louder, slowly but surely. The closer it got, the calmer he felt, pulling himself back to reality. His legs collapsed under him, still listening to the sweet sound collectively filling his eardrums.

He stood up, slowly approaching the sound of the hum. It began to grow distant again, drifting off into the distance before all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. He waited for a second, and then lifted a hand to his forehead to wipe off the sweat and wipe it on his jeans before he reached into his pocket to text Scott.

_'Hey, sorry. I went out to get some air last night, fell asleep by the lake.' _He shoved his phone in his pocket and trudged home.

Walking inside, Scott's mom shot out of the kitchen, ready to reprimand. She stared hard against him before giving a tired sigh and turning back to finish making breakfast. Isaac kicked his shoes off, exhaustion over coming him, and headed up the steps where he could hear Scott and Stiles talking. He pushed the door open and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Stiles stared at him, arms folding over his chest, and then turned his attention back to Scott.

"Well, at least he's not covered in blood."

.

Aiden kicked a rock on the side of the road, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Lydia called twice, though he really didn't feel like talking. Shoulders slouched forward, he looked at the sky as it began to cloud over. A single rain drop fell on his face, causing it to scrunch up. He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder to get the water off. The rain began to drop in threes, and then all at once as if to give no warning of a storm before it hit. He groaned, taking a step back before turning to walk home. Without warning, a figure, who seemed to be running blindly, hit off his chest and fell to the ground.

"I-" The quiet voice was barely heard over the rain. Before continuing, their eyes met. "Aiden?"

He scoffed, looking down at Taylor as she got to her feet. The scoff reinforced which twin it was. She stared up at him, barely able to crane her neck up far enough to stare. She had this problem a lot, being only 5 feet tall. His face twisted, knowing his brother would probably be angry if he simply left her there. Not to mention, she looked a little pathetic soaking wet. "Need a ride?" She looked alarmed. A ride? On his... motorcycle? Before she could answer, he reached out and snatched her wrist and then began jogging to his bike. He handed her his helmet and mounted the front. "Come on, it's a long walk home." She looked around nervously before lifting the helmet onto her head. Her fingers played with the chinstrap, unsure of how to properly attach it. Embarrassed, she peeked at Aiden, who's eyebrow was raised in slight amusement at her discomfort. It was almost endearing. He reached over and adjusted the strap before clipping it in place. She gave a small smile as thanks, though her face grew bright pink even through her cold skin. The rain came down harder, and he nodded his head towards the back seat.

She nervously climbed on, wrapping her arms around his waist as her own handle. She felt the muscles under his shirt and nervously shut her eyes, hiding her face from the rain. He started the bike, a smirk spread across his face at her obvious timidness. Starting down the road, her hair that stuck out from the helmet flew behind her. A sound of alarm escaped her throat as she held on tighter. He laughed and turned the corner, speeding up for a reaction. "Where do you live?" He shouted, head turning to look at her.

"Watch the road!" She cried as he laughed at her face and turned back to the road. "I live a block past the vet's office," she tried to speak up, and he nodded, proving she was loud enough.

.

Pulling up to her home, he put down the kickstand and watched her stumble off the bike. He reached out, knuckles grazing her face as he took the helmet off her head. She gave a small thank you and wave before running inside to dodge the rain. He put the helmet on, shaking his head at the meek girl, and drove off.

Fumbling her way in the door, she called out, "Nathan?" Vincent ran in immediately, shaking his tail in excitement. Her younger brother shot down the steps, Danny close behind. She shook, freezing and soaked beyond compare. Nathan ran to get towels, Danny stood in front of her.

"Are you okay? The storm's outrageous, how'd you get home so fast?" The trail she walked in the morning was an hour walk, and she was only gone 30 minutes. He pushed her hair from her cheeks. Nathan ran in, wrapping a towel around Taylor.

"I ran into Aiden," she pulled the towel closer, dipping her head in thanks, "He gave me a ride home." Taylor slipped her shoes off and began for the steps. "I need a bath." She headed up stairs, Danny following behind her, and went to the bathroom to fill the tub as he sat on the toilet seat, ignoring her as she undressed and slipped into the warm tub. A smile reappeared on her face.

"So, Aiden drove you home." She nodded, mouth in the water. She was blowing air bubbles, enjoying the warmth touching her arms and toes. "That's... Odd." She shrugged, laying her head against the side of the tub. From the sink, her phone began to vibrate. She shot up, Danny reached out to check the ID. "It's Kevin." Her face dropped, politely taking the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Tay, everything good at home?"_

She pressed her lips into a tight line, "Yeah, of course. The storms dying out already."

_"That's good. Listen, I'm going to be home late. Make sure the boys get their homework done and go to bed on time."_

"Okay," she began running a finger through the water, shaping ripples like treble clefs and scores. It wasn't unusual for her step father to come home late.

_"I love you guys, be safe."_

"We will be."

_"Tell Danny I said hello."_

"Okay, bye bye." She hung up, tossing her phone on the towel that sat behind Danny. Danny watched her as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Has your dad called at all lately?" She lightly shook her head. "Well, your birthdays coming up. He's never missed that." She nodded, pulling her knees closer. Her father's job as a park ranger made it hard to call nightly, but he usually called at least once a week. At least he did until a month ago.

"He's probably just really busy," she reached for the soap, pouring a dollop in her hand, and then sat up on the side of the tub to scrub herself clean. Danny stared at her phone for a moment, and then back to his own cellphone in his hand.

"I'm sure he'll call."

.

Taylor sat in front of the piano after Danny left to get his homework done, music sheets laid out in front of her. Finally back in her comfort zone, she fingered the keys, rocking to the tune as she played along to the music. Eventually, she went off script, playing as she thought and felt. Nathan could hear her from upstairs. The music going from joyous to intense. His eyes drifted over to Julian, the nine year old playing with his action figures across the room from where he laid. The music rang around the house, filling every space and corner with the sounds she poured from her heart.

Julian began to drop the toys, looking up at Nathan and then getting onto his feet, picking up a small wolf plushie off his bed. He scurried down the steps and into the dining room. He stared at Taylor, with her eyes squeezed shut and her body hunched over the piano's light keys. His eyes dropped to his stuffed animal and then back to her. Slowly, he walked towards the piano and placed it on the keys at the end while he sat beside her. Her eyes shot open to look over at her brother. The first sight of the toy, and she lost her breathe. Julian reached over and wrapped his arms around her. Julian never understood why the toy calmed her so quickly, but he knew it worked. She pulled an arm around her young half brother and gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and then grabbed her hand.

"Come play with me!" She laughed lightly and he began to rant and ramble about his Captain Levon figure needing his princess to save him from something. She stumbled up the steps with him and into his room, where his toys were set strategically around the floor. "You be the princess!"

"I'm always the princess," she play whined, but Julian puffed his cheeks out.

"That's because I'm always Captain Levon! I can't be both!"

"Well, why can't I be Captain Levon?" She crossed her arms in playful protest.

"Because I'm the big tough guy here! Dad said so!"

"The toughest person you'll ever meet is a princess," Taylor informed, leaning over with a smile, "They hold all the power. They can smile when they're angry or sad, and they can tolerate anything."

"Duh!" Julian exclaimed, "That's why you're the princess!" Her face dropped, turning a solid pink color as Nathan scoffed behind her.

"You think you'd know that by now, Tay." She turned to look at her brother, who hadn't moved from his position as he tapped at the buttons on his xbox controller. "You are the princess."

Nathan had always made her play the princess, and so did Julian. Neither of them tried to save her either. They'd usually tell her she needed a find a way to escape herself so they can both run away together.

She stared long and hard at Julian before she dipped her head and picked up the princess figure. "Okay, let's play."

.

Taylor stared into the mirror, wondering if she could really make it through the day. Fixing her shirt, she stepped out of the bathroom and left the house, fresh air all around her as she adjusted her back pack and started down the street. Head phones played music into her ears, drowning out the world as she walked to school. Lily Allen sang in her ears, she rocked her head to the beat as she passed houses and fences, and everything was slowed down again. Or, back to her pace at least. No people around her, no immediate worries. Yet, she checked her phone every block she walked, in case she missed a call or text from her father. She shook her head, trying to control her urges yet she continued to do it.

Walking the steps into the school, a chill rolled down her spine. She told her self to just keep walking, to not engage because the familiar feeling usually resulted in unnecessary interactions. She began to walk faster as the feeling followed her, making it to her locker as the bell rang, a five minute mark before first period. As her locker door swung open, a note sat on the top shelf that she could hardly see, let alone reach. She huffed, determined to reach it as she lifted her arms and balanced on her tiptoes. The very tips of her fingers reached out and snatched the folded index card before her feet dropped and her forehead hit off the second shelf of her locker. Hand on her head in pain, she silently cursed herself for being so clumsy all the time. She was always that much of a klutz, always getting the brunt of accidental pain. Once the immediate pain faded, she remembered the card and curiously unfolded it in her hand.

_'I just wanted to see you struggle. -Isaac' _Her eyes widened, and she turned around to see Isaac a short ways down the hall with an amused smile on his face.

Admittedly, before she looked at the note, he was a little concerned about her head. But, hey, it was quite a show. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a small person manage to stretch that far. It was impressive. She twisted her mouth and stared at him for a moment before turning around. As calmly as she could, she reached for the locker door and closed it. She turned back around and caught his gaze again. He was standing in front of his open locker, pushing his coat in as he locked on her gaze. He shut it, not taking his eyes off of her and turned to walk in another direction. Finally tearing from the gaze, he turned the corner.

She reached in her bag for the closest paper and pen and neatly scribbled a few words on it before folding it and then dropping it in the lowest slots of Isaac's locker as she walked down the hall.

Before lunch, she stopped by her locker to see if Isaac was there yet. A pleasant smile graced her face as she turned the corner to see him delicately fiddling with the lock. From this angle, he looked a lot like an angel she'd seen in books. She shook off the thought, eyebrows furrowed together. and watched as he opened the door and scanned over the area before seeing a folded paper at the bottom. He bent over to pick it up, coming back up much more gracefully than she went down.

Isaac stared at the note for a moment, wondering if it was what he thought it was. Opening the note, it read: _'I just wanted to see a giant touch his toes. -Taylor'_ in beautiful handwriting. He laughed and smirked, turning over his shoulder to see her laughing back. He tipped his head back, pushing his tongue around the inside of his bottom lip with a smile as he watched her turn and leave.

* * *

**Getting a lot of feedback saying I should have her with Scott. I'm not exactly sure yet what I'm going to do. I don't want to make it easy, nothing in life is "Yes, thats it" no theres almost always confusion when it comes to falling in love. We'll see how she plays out with all the characters before I make a decision :)**

**Thank you for reading again! I'm really glad I'm getting some quality feedback so please tell me how you like it! I wanna know from every one of you what you think. Thanks so much guys!**

**ALSO**

**You can read about me working on my updates at : Broadbeginnings. tumblr tagged/MSSB (sorry, it wouldn't let it stay unless I separated it.)  
**

**I don't post quality shit, but you can see how far along I am, what the hold up is (if you're waiting for a chapter) and my own personal jokes and musings for Taylor and the gang!**

**See you later!**


	4. Smart Enough To Feel Stupid

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

**_Music Soothes the Savage Beast_**

Chapter 4: Smart Enough To Feel Stupid

* * *

"Danny, wait up!" Danny curiously turned around, watching Scott dash towards him in the crowded hallway. People pushed through the way as he tried to catch up. After a moment, he was beside Danny, slowing back down.

"What's up?" Danny gave Scott a warm smile, slowing his walk to match Scott's. Scott rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish smile as he looked to Danny and then around.

"Do you think Taylor would give me her number?" Danny's smile seemed to fade ever so slightly, but he kept a friendly hospitality as he nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Scott grinned from ear to ear. "Listen, can I ask you a favor?"

Scott furrowed his brows, silently worrying a threat was in order.

"Could you get her out of the house? Introduce her to your girl friends and stuff? She really needs someone to talk to, someone who isn't over six feet tall or a guy." Scott stared at Danny for a minute, suddenly unsure that he heard what he thought he heard.

"Wait, what?"

"I don't think she's really had any girls to talk to, besides her mother. Maybe they could help her more than I could," Danny seemed a little bothered by the statement. Lately, he's felt he couldn't really meet all of her needs as a friend. Maybe she needed someone who could help her with her outfits or her makeup, or even just someone who knew what it was like to have to find hiding spots for tampons. He wasn't really sure what else girls would talk about, but surely there was more.

"Y-yeah! Yeah, of course!" Scott stuttered, and then looked over to see Stiles at his locker. "I've got to go, see you." He excitedly jogged over to Stiles. "Danny didn't get mad."

"Well, I think he's just happy it wasn't Isaac," Stile rolled his eyes, plucking a binder from the bottom of the locker. Slamming the door shut, he turned to Scott, "Let's face it, he'd prefer anyone over Isaac." Scott laughed lightly, though he quite frankly couldn't figure out what Isaac was doing with Taylor, or why they stare at each other as though they've been mortal enemies their whole life.

"What's with Isaac and Taylor, anyway?"

"Oh," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Isaac is a terrorist, and wants to torment the most quiet girl in school. And, she just takes it because she's Taylor and I've never even heard her speak before-"

"I have," Scott remarked, interjecting.

"Scott, not the point," Stiles seethes before continuing, Scott lifting his hands as an apology, "The point is she's never going to tell him to stop." Scott looked warily towards Stiles, and then to his feet.

"Should I talk to him?" He kicked a locker by hit feet and then peered back up at his friend.

"Unless you want her to feel uncomfortable every single time he's around, yeah." Scott fumbled his lips around in thought and then shot off in another direction. Stiles stared in disbelief, raising his hands in question. They dropped to his sides and he shook his head, heading off towards his next class.

It ate away at him, and all his thoughts. Would Isaac really deliberately hurt someone as harmless as Taylor? He began to pace faster and faster until he was nearly running into his economics class and towards Taylor. He stopped in front of her desk, mouth opening to say something just as the coach walked into the room. "McCall!"

Scott turned around to see the coach motioning him over. Taylor stared at Scott in question. He was talking to her more and more lately and she couldn't say she minded. The way he got just as nervous as her was refreshing, and the way he always seemed to notice when she bothered with the topic was a nice change of pace. Lately, more people have been speaking to her, or interacting with her. And, she couldn't say she completely minded it. It felt good to be recognized, and it was less uncomfortable to sit in class. Usually, she was afraid that if she rose her hand she would say something stupid. Taylor didn't have the best track record when it came to quality conversation or discussion. She would stammer and stutter through her words. But she did notice as she sat her silence that it's easier to read people when you let them do all the talking or when they just answer in class. The way that they raise their hand or the way they check their notes one last time before speaking, all of it spoke so much more truly about themselves than their mouths ever could. For example, the way that Scott interacted much less harsh towards her than his male friends told her that his mother was his favorite parent. The way that Stiles can hardly interact women told Taylor that he isn't around very many and his mother was probably no longer around. However, his interest in women reaffirmed that he didn't hate his mother.

Lost in her thoughts, her eyes stared off at nothing in particular. In the background, coach Finstock was yelling about something again, as usual. She peeked towards her hands, pulling herself from her thoughts. Just as she realized the coach was getting closer she heard his voice call out to her.

"Taylor!" Her head shot up to stare up at him. "I asked you a question. Or is that poster on the wall just taking the words out of your mouth?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, seeping into her anxiety. Her eyes peered past him to read the post.

_Never underestimate the power of human stupidity._  
_Robert A. Heinlein_

Looking back towards the coach, she shifted in her seat. Discomfort sat in as everyone turned to look at her. She could see Scott out of the corner of her eye, and she thought to herself that he surely thought she was stupid just like the coach did. Everything was slow, the coach's voice growing distant in her ears as she tried to breath. Her body was frozen in place. Her brain screamed at her to say something, anything. She felt cornered, chest tight and cheeks flushed. She felt sick, color fading from her tan, olive-colored skin. Her hands lifted onto her desk, using it to force herself up and away, breaking for the door. Her legs seemed to move without any sort of command to. The moved fast, making it to the girl's restroom in front of a toilet to hunch over. Her eyes were open wide and staring intensely at the toilet water.

She stood, silently panting. Her hands clutched either elbow, squeezing tight until her nails dug into her skin and crimson liquid began to drip. A splotch of blood hit the toilet seat, waking her from her daze. It only took moments to realize she had snapped, and once it set in, she stood up straight with a haunted expression and backed out of the open stall door. Her hands dropped to her sides, blood rolling down her forearm. Off to her left, she noticed a full length mirror and turned her entire head to gaze into it. Her green eyes were glossed over and red around the edges, and the bags beneath her eyes looked worse from the sickly color her skin had turned. Blood from her elbows had rubbed onto her cream colored shirt, fingers covered with the same red color. Her dark brown hair was disheveled and knotted around her shoulders, cascading down her chest to her belly button in a tangled fuss. Behind her, hasty clopping against the tile floor was heard, followed by a voice.

"Taylor?" She snapped her head around, eyes falling on the figure of Allison Argent, her hand softly cupping her mouth in shock. Though she was only a few feet from Taylor, her voice seemed miles away. Allison kept speaking, walking closer though her voice got further away. Her sight kept fading in and out, from black to Allison. Her breathing was so shallow that her lungs stung in her chest, begging for air. She backed into a sink, hitting her spine hard against the porcelain, though Taylor felt nothing, and she collapsed against the floor, head hitting the tile.

.

Taylors mind was awake before her body was. There was a distinct pain against her back and all throughout her head. Around her, there were voices. She recognized two as Scott and Allison. There were more, she could tell from Scott and Allison using phrases like "we all" and "all of you". The sound of two people leaving the room was heard, and then the door closing. Taylor felt her mouth part, fingers able to move against her. Her eyes fluttered open. The lights above her were bright and pierced hard into her growing head pain. Her face scrunched up, hands shot up over her eyes. A couple 'shh's were heard around her, silence growing around her, except for a steady beeping in her ears. Her elbows had sharp, pinching pains clustered around it.

Mustering any sort of strength she had to speak past the pain, she choked out, "where am I?" A clunky object was pressed against her finger, touching her forehead.

"You hit that floor pretty hard," an unfamiliar voice announced, "You're lucky you don't have a concussion. You've just got a bruise on your back." Taylor stirred, sitting up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, catching sight of the hospital gown around her body and the medical tape right above her elbows. "We had to stitch up those scratch marks. You cut yourself pretty deep." She looked up past the pain to see a strangely familiar face. The woman who was with Isaac that day in the supermarket. She looked around, Scott was in the corner and Allison was in a chair.

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days," Taylor's head snapped around to look at Stiles, who realized how alarmed she was. "I was kidding, it's been like an hour." Her look faltered, looking down to the floor.

"Well, can I leave?" She looked over to the nurse, who sympathetically put her hand on the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid not. We've got someone who'd like to speak with you." A tall man stepped in the door at that moment, and he didn't look like a doctor. Well, he did, just not one that would take her headache away. She knew exactly what was happening. She looked into her lap, touching her fingers to her thumb. The doctor watched her for a moment, nodding towards the door, a signal for the rest of them to leave.

"Taylor Lynn Carter, 16. Seems you've got quite a history."

"It seems you can read a file." The doctor chuckled, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How long have you known about your anxiety?" He was glued to the files in his hands, pen ready. She shook her head, looking in the other direction. She refused to speak into a paper. He looked up, noticing the reaction. Calmly, he closed the file in his hand and placed it in his lap. She could hear the rustling, so she looked back at him.

"I haven't had an attack in years." She answered simply, responding to the present tense of his question.

"That's right, you haven't. So, what's changed?"

"I don't know." The doctor looked at her, eyebrow raised at the short answers.

"Why so resistant towards therapy?"

"I don't need therapy, I haven't had attack in years." She repeated it slowly, as if reminding herself.

"You did today. From what I heard, it was because a teacher insinuated that you were stupid. I don't think that's why." He took a deep breathe, leaning back. "Is this about your father?"

"What about my father?"

"You took that divorce pretty badly as a kid," the man continued, resting his hands on the arms of the chair, "That's what started your anxiety to begin with."

"Are you saying I've got daddy issues?"

"I'm saying you're dependent on your father's contact with you. When's the last time he called?" She shook her head, turning away again. "That long, huh?" She looked to the floor, laying back down with her back to the man. "Taylor, it's okay to have anxiety. It doesn't make you crazy. Neither does talking to me." She pressed her lips together, remembering when she was a child; the way she was hit and kicked by the kids at her school when they found out she had to go to therapy all the time, the way she hid in the music room during recess and learned how to play guitar.

"Tomorrow's my birthday, he always calls on my birthday."

"What if he doesn't?"

She furrowed her brow, playing with a strand of hair. "He will."

He looked down, and then back at her, "Okay, I'm sure he will." He then stood up from his chair and exited the room. In the waiting room, her mother and step-father had just arrived. He walked towards them, handing the mother a business card. "If her father doesn't call tomorrow, you call me."

Taylor hurriedly reached for her clothes, which still had blood on them. She sat them down, slumping her back without thought. The pain of the bruise rose up her spine and she shot up straight. Her mom slipped into the room, handing her a bag of clothes. Taylor quickly dressed and walked out the room, her mother's arm lovingly wrapped around her shoulder. She caught Scott's eyes, afraid he thought she was definitely insane. He watched her leave with caution and then slowly followed out.

.

Taylor laid in bed, staring at her phone as music played in the background. Her parents went back out to work, telling Nathan to be sure to check on her every once and a while, which he didn't because he knew that it would just upset Taylor. He would text her, and if she didn't text back he would come up. But she would always text back. Lost in thought, she rocked her head around. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on her window. Her head shot up, look over to find Scott sheepishly waving. For a moment, she looked around and rubbed her eyes, shocked to see the boy at her window on the third floor. When she looked back, he was still there, pointing at the window seal and then up, signalling to open the window. She rushed over, opening it.

"Scott?"

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you." She lifted her brows, cheeks red with uncertainty.

"I.. I have a front door." He stepped into the room and she peeked out the window to look for a ladder or anything, "How did you get up here?"

Scott froze up for a moment, and then gave a fake smile, "I'm really good at parkour." She nodded warily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'm okay." A silence grew, though the background was filled with the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. Scott chuckled at the irony. He held out a hand, which she stared at in question. He nodded for her to get up, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. He began to move clumsily, dancing with her as she lightly laughed at the random gesture. They rocked together, Scott pushing their hands back and forth between them, making circles with their fists. She giggled, red face getting even more red as they moved around the floor. He twirled her around, her hair fanning out around her. It hit off his chest, making his chuckle. Her smile grew, filling her face. Suddenly, the music changed to Berzerk by Eminem. Scott looked at her, eyebrow raised at her music choice.

She shrugged, "What can I say? It's like poetry music."

"Yeah, violent poetry," he chuckled.

"Is there any other kind?" She grinned, flicking her head around as the chorus rang out. He laughed, beginning to dance to the song. From downstairs, a doorbell was heard. She immediately grabbed the remote to her stereo, holding a finger to her mouth to quiet Scott as she paused the music.

"Nathan!" She opened her door to call down the steps, "Who is it?"

There was a distinct silence from downstairs. She raised her eyebrow in question, turning to look at Scott. "Sis, I think you better come down," Nathan's voice was shakey, uncommon for such a certain boy. Her heart starting pounding in her chest, looking back at the steps.

Scott could hear her heart beat begin to rush while watching her face turn from confusion to panic. He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him again, moving towards the stairs.

"You should go, I don't know who it is." He nodded, walking slowly backwards towards the window before slipping out. Silently, he stalked around the side of the house and looked to see who was at the doorstep. It was a man, he was tall with tan skin and dark hair that was messy. His jawline was sharp, eyes green, he smelled like the woods. Something seemed off. He smelt something else.

Taylor cautiously made her way down two flights of steps, only able to see Nathan at the door, it was only slightly open, so she couldn't see who it was. Nathan looked alarmed, as though he knew something was very wrong. His eyes were open wide and his lips pressed together as he tore his gaze from out the door and at his sister. She slowed her steps.

"Nate..." She choked quietly, "Who is it?"

* * *

**A/N I decided to stop it here. I'm so sorry for the lateness, I just started my job so I've been working like crazy! I really hope you like it, be sure to review and tell me what you think! Also, check out this awesome story!**

**It's called Reinventing Your Exit by redtailedhero! Here's the description!**

_**Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC M for later**_

**It's a really neat story, and it's new just like mine. So, check it out. Redtailedhero has lots of inspiration for it so give it lots of feedback! It follows season two, before Isaac is a total badass. Read it up guys! :D**

**I'll put the next update up sooner, so look out for it! **


End file.
